


Dark Alleys - Episode 2

by DarkMarauder, SunshineIta



Series: Dark Alleys - A Daredevil Fan Fiction [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Adaptation, Marvel Universe, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMarauder/pseuds/DarkMarauder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineIta/pseuds/SunshineIta
Summary: In the aftermath of the Midland Circle's wake, Hell's Kitchen is up for the taking. Only the dark alleys of the neighborhood know who will come out victorious. The Devil and the Light... Or their enemies?





	1. Chapter 1

Thank again to our wonderful beta reader, Breejah! You can follow her work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah).

Cover art made by my amazing co-creator, [DarkMarauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMarauder).

Hope you enjoy the second episode of our fan fiction! Leave kudos and comments! Happy reading!

* * *

* * *

Way out of town and Hell’s Kitchen, a teenager made her way to the visitor’s room of a correctional facility center. A bald, heavy and muscular man seemed to be patiently waiting for someone, sitting alone in the middle of the room. Who would have thought a young girl, not more than fifteen or sixteen years old, would be Wilson Fisk’s visitor?

The teenager nodded to the guard who accompanied her. She then heard the familiar buzzing sound of the electric door in front of her. The guard opened in front of the girl, not saying a thing. She nervously stepped into the room. 

She disliked prisons. Not because of the prisoners, since she  _ knew _ most of them. However, every time she entered a prison, she feared something would happen; that  _ she _ would end up in jail, regardless of being underage. There had been cases of teenagers being sentenced as adults. On that day, she was even more at risk considering what she came to do. 

The cold and serious look on Fisk’s face didn’t help her nerves to settle down. The girl sat at the same worn out table as Fisk, still fidgeting, frantically looking at every corner of the room.

“Good morning, Gemini. I hope your trip to my current… residence was pleasant?” asked Fisk, smiling gently.

“I don’t like your current residence very much,” replied the girl, now looking at Fisk. She decided to go straight to the point. The quickest this exchange would go, the better she would feel. “I brought what you wanted. And I have information for you.”

“Do tell.”

“Karen Page is still looking into Matthew Murdock’s ‘disappearance’ and it seems another journalist is now interested in it as well. Even though I went out of my way to drop Karen a major clue concerning him, she couldn’t confirm whether he’s  _ really _ dead, or alive. I got my own idea, though.”

Gemini looked at the cameras in the upper corners of the visitor’s room. She knew they could see her, but not hear her. Unfortunately, it offered little comfort.

“Don’t worry,” said Fisk, as if he read her mind. “Only my men can see us, right now. You’re… safe. I may have bought some… loyalty on the premises.” He looked at his hands and Gemini couldn’t figure out if Fisk started to get bored or if he only worried about his manicure. “You said you brought what I asked for?”

Gemini stayed silent, thoughtful. She usually wouldn’t handle such risky business, but Fisk had insisted for  _ her _ to handle it. She swallowed slowly, then decided to believe in his power of persuasion. She did hope the prison’s personnel was truly under his command. If not, this would not end well. For either of them. 

Gemini carefully lift the left leg of her jeans, uncovering a five inch object wrapped in an old piece of cloth. She put it on the table and pushed it towards Fisk.

“You better be sure about this. If he misses, you’ll be more than just sorry.”

“He knows the consequences if he doesn’t do as I ask.” Again, Fisk paused. It started to annoy her. “I guess you’ll… Keep me inform of any developments concerning Mr. Murdock?”

Gemini stood up. “Of course. It’s part of my job, after all.”

“Good. We’re on the same page, then.”

Gemini took a moment to look past the windows of the room. She could see the outside walls of the prison. “Guess next time we meet, it’ll be on the other side of these walls, Mr. Fisk.”


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks again to our wonderful beta reader, Breejah! You can follow her work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah).

Hope you enjoy the second episode of our fan fiction! Leave kudos and comments! Happy reading!

* * *

 

“Matthew, you could put a smile on your face,” said Father Lantom, trying to sound as cheerful as he could. He slowly pushed Matt along a corridor in the basement of the Clinton Church orphanage, the injured man sitting in a wheelchair. “You’re doing better, no?”

“If he could put a smile on his face, we wouldn’t need to hide him in the basement, away from the children,” scoffed a woman walking alongside the priest.

Matt bitterly laughed. “Sister Margaret has a point, Father.”

“Thank you Maggie, but now’s not the time,” reprimanded Lantom, lowering his voice, so only the nun could hear. Or so he thought.

For too long, Matthew Murdock had lost track of time. He still wondered how he got to the church after Midland Circle collapsed; how he managed to survive. His mind drifted for what seemed like days - weeks? - after the events, before he had remembered, all of a sudden. 

The lost of his sight, when he was a child due to chemicals getting in his eyes; Clinton Church and the orphanage, where he had found shelter after his father’s murder; being taught how to fight by Stick, discovering the lost of his sight had given him high sensibility to his other senses, far superior to other humans. His law degree at Columbia University; the foundation of the Nelson & Murdock law firm. Then, him being a lawyer by day, vigilante by night, defending Hell’s Kitchen to the best of his abilities; Karen’s wits, Foggy’s laugh and assistance he had provided so many times. The events that had led to the Hand’s fall; the help he received, and offered in return, to Luke Cage, Jessica Jones and Daniel Rand – the Iron Fist -, but also the collapse of a skyscraper on him and Elektra. The thoughts he would not make it out alive; the lies that could finally stop; the impossible balance between his two lives that would finally come to an end…

But God had other plans for him, it seems. And it pissed him off immensely; an anger he hadn’t been able to quiet down just yet.

“Also, you well know we have  _ another _ problem,” continued Lantom, still muttering to Sister Margaret. Matt could hear everything, of course, but a constant buzz in his left ear buttered his senses, making him disoriented and dizzy.

“Yes, we do.” She had spoken in a normal tone, visibly not caring about keeping her voice down. “Matthew, you mind telling us who that woman is?” asked Maggie with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

“Told you already. I don’t know. Just call the police, have her arrested. End of story.”

“But she didn’t...harm you in any way, Matthew. She actually helped, if your current condition shows anything.”

“Trespassing and forced entry are still crimes,” stated the man, feeling his anger rise up even more.

“Yes, but… This woman, Lux White, she came earlier today looking for you. Then, found you.  _ By herself _ ,” responded Lantom, visibly concerned. “If we call the police, who knows what she might say to them. Or to  _ who _ she might leak the information. And… She was with Karen, after all.”

“You probably don’t want your ‘lil secret to be known around town, Matthew,” said Maggie, as if she tried to provoke him.

But how could he argue with her? Lying and keeping from telling anybody about his abilities, his life as a vigilante… It was his motto. He still couldn’t believe Father Lantom had told Sister Margaret.

Every time he told someone, may it be Claire, Foggy or Karen, the revelations being intentional or obligatory, it kept challenging his relationships, from friendship to love. In fact, Daredevil had destroyed everything he cherished. But helping and protecting people, especially the ones he cared for the most, trying to stop crime in his city… It was a part of him he could not ignore. He felt useful, using his particular gifts for greater than himself. Wearing Daredevil’s outfit meant he didn’t need to hide his true self behind red-tinted glasses, a suit and tie, and a blind man’s cane. Sure, his abilities were useful during interrogations and court sessions, but he could do  _ so _ much more. People needed help in Hell’s Kitchen, criminals were in every corner; and he had the power to give a hand or to chain blows with all the fury he got in him. Still, this hidden part of him got Matthew isolated and injured. He probably wouldn’t be strolled around in a wheelchair if it wasn’t from Daredevil’s whereabouts.

“Whatever’s decided, we better act quickly,” added the nun. “She won’t stay unconscious forever.”

The wheelchair turned a corner and Matt had the feeling Sister Margaret took the lead of their little group. He heard a door being opened not far in front of them.

“Rotting in a basement. I like that,” mocked Matt.

“It’s that or we throw you on the street,” retorted Sister Margaret. “Anyway, Sleeping Beauty’s here too. You two make quite a pair, now that I think of it.”

“Maggie…” reprimanded Lantom.

Indeed, someone already occupied the room Matt got brought in. Even with his senses out of focus, he felt the presence. “Who found her?” asked Matthew, while Lantom and Sister Margaret got him out of the wheelchair. They helped him lay down on a  _ quite _ uncomfortable bed, which smelled of humidity and mothballs.

“Me,” said Sister Margaret. “You laid in the bed upstairs. She was sitting on that chair aside of the bed and she had her hands over you. She seemed to be pushing some kind of green light into you.”

“That doesn’t seem to bother you much, Maggie,” said Lantom, and by his tone, Matt could imagine him frown.

“Aliens attacking New York, people with  _ abilities _ revealing themselves to the public everyday… No.  _ Weird _ things don’t surprise me anymore. Besides, it didn’t seem to hurt him at all.”

“True,” agreed Lantom. “Like we said earlier, you’ve improved, Matthew.”

“Improved… I still can’t hear properly, I’m disoriented, my head spins all the time. Like I have a constant vertigo.  _ Improved _ is a big word.”

“Well, it’s still an improvement. You’re not lying unconscious, anymore. That’s more than you can say about yourself then before, in my book,” said the nun, patronizing. “Are you sure you don’t know this woman? She risked a lot to…  _ harm _ you.” The nun’s tone pissed him off, as did her deliberate tease that insinuated things he didn’t like. 

Lantom sighed heavily. “Stop it, you two! Now’s not the time to be at each other’s throats.”

“You should take your time here to heal properly and  _ really _ think about what you want to do, Matthew. With her  _ and _ with your life.” Matt heard not only annoyance, but also anger in Sister Margaret’s tone.

“Better to leave me, then,” he simply answered, irritated.

***

Father Lantom and Sister Margaret had been gone for minutes when Matthew decided to try to get up from the bed. It chafed him to move, to  _ feel _ by himself how much he had been hurt. Maybe standing up for a while would get his senses back to their normal state.

After a couple of tries, a few moans and a lot of muttered swear words, Matt got himself to sit on the side of the bed, breathless. It’s like needles pierced every nerve and muscle of his body; like two trains had run him over, one after the other. He felt like throwing up, his head spinning. Shaking, he managed to get on his feet, standing for a few seconds—

Before he crashed on the stone floor of the room, a cry of pain escaping his lips. He turned on his back, groaning.

Now, he had to get up again.

Great.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to our wonderful beta reader, Breejah! You can follow her work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah).

Hope you enjoy the second episode of our fan fiction! Leave kudos and comments! Happy reading!

* * *

An eternity passed – or what seemed like one – before Matthew could get up from the cold hard-rock floor of Clinton Church basement. Yes, his body was _definitely_ broken, the pain extreme. He should have stayed in bed, after being brought in that humid room in a wheelchair. But feeling invalid made him furious. Also, what bothered him, scared him even, was the temporary ‘malfunction’ of his radar-like senses, especially his hearing. He _had_ to do something. He had to get back to normal. He relied on his abilities for _everything_ . It struck him how much he had taken them for granted; as something that couldn’t get damaged. Matthew felt like a _truly_ blind man and it deeply angered him.

After a few stumbles and relying on everything he could hold on to, Matt got to what seemed like the entrance of the room and managed to reach a small sink he found after a few hits and miss, a hand stretched out in front of him. He opened the tap and passed water on his face, feeling how heavy it was when he bent down towards the sink. So much pressure in his forehead and around his eyes… He tired to fully breathe through his nose, but he nearly suffocated, his sinuses completely stuffed. He sighed. Yes, he did feel better, thanks to the care of Father Lantom, Sister Margaret and this mysterious woman sleeping somewhere in the same room he currently stood in. But without his senses functioning properly…

He was nothing. _Nothing_.

Surprisingly enough, Matt got hold of a neti pot, resting on a small shelf just above the sink. He didn’t hesitate. He filed it with water, got his head on one side and poured water in his nose. Now choking violently – no; more like drowning -, he bent towards the sink again. Blood clots and nasty liquids poured out if his mouth and nose. Light-headed, an awful taste in his mouth, it took him an instant to be able to breathe normally again, his facial canals feeling mostly cleared. His left ear still whistled, but Matt could ascertain the environment around him more clearly, his sharp senses beginning to come back to him.

That’s when he heard her heartbeat.

And remembered.

* * *

  _A few years earlier_

_Columbia University_

Foggy gave him a hit in the ribs, startling him. His senses were messed up, due to the deafening music, the loud voices around him, and the pungent smell of alcohol threw him off even further. Matt used to never miss a party Foggy invited him to, but since _her_ , since Elektra, he’d been solitary, and heavily depressed. How his friend managed to convince him to go to this Law faculty Halloween party was a complete mystery. Maybe his subconscious had forced him to get out of his bubble of sorrow.

“This is _so_ great!” Foggy joyfully screamed in his ear, making Matt grunt in pain.

“No need to make me deaf too, Foggy. Being blind is enough.”

“What did you say?” Foggy waited for a second. “Anyway. Look at all the _girls_ , man. Perfect…”

“Foggy, I don’t—”

“Oh, come on. Since that _chick_ of yours, you’ve closed-up, man. That’s never a good thing. You’re in need of female companionship.”

“No, I just need time.”

“And a nice girl to dance with you," reaffirmed Foggy. "So. Which one you like?”

“Foggy, I _can’t_ see. You know that.”

“Fine, I’ll pick one for you, buddy. I have perfect taste, so you’ll thank me later.”

Matt sighed with annoyance, about to debate about that, but he chose not to, touched all the same by his friend trying to cheer him up. Foggy went to get some drinks, probably in a sort of reconnaissance run. He came back a few minutes later, giving Matt a plastic cup full of beer, which smelled like sewer water.

“Where did you get that, Foggy? It’s… Uhm…”

“It tastes awful, but in a party like this, you don’t drink it for the taste, man, but for the _buzz_.”

“If you say so.”

“Dude. I’m always right. You should know that by now, Matthew Murdock. And Mr. Always Right has found Cleopatra for you.”

“What? Who?”

“Just follow, man.”

Foggy grabbed Matt by the elbow and maneuvered him through the crowd. They stopped in one of the next rooms. Matt felt even more disoriented. Foggy hit him in the ribs again, before he took him by the shoulders and turned him on his heels.

“Seriously, man, stop—”

“Look how pretty she is.”

“Foggy…”

“Ah. True. You can’t see. Well, err… Let me describe her to you. She’s not too tall, she’s _hot_ , with a very nice Cleopatra costume that shows just the right… err… assets of this marvelous historical character. Thin but with just enough curves, probably a brunette, but she has a black wig on. Lots of makeup, but it’s Halloween, so… Don’t think too much of it. And with your Victorian outfit, you two would make quite a pair. What about… The Historical Lovebirds.”

“The Historical Lovebirds, uhm?”

“Don’t judge, Matthew Murdock. It’s the first thing that popped in my mind.”

“So… You want me to go talk to her, I guess?”

“ _Duh_! Get there and… I don’t know… Propose something nice. And don’t be rude. And don’t look at her cleavage, man. Be a gentleman.”

“I’m _blind_ , Foggy,” answered Matt, irritated.

“ _Argh_ , just be a gentleman, O.K.? Go! And, oh…She’s straight forward. A few meters from us.”

Foggy pushed Matt in the back, forcing him to move. With the help of his sharp senses and his blind man’s cane redesigned as a silver nobleman’s one, he managed to get where Foggy indicated; or at least, he hoped he had identified the good heartbeat. It was soft, even if a bit fast, probably a result of the loud and boozy environment. Matt sighed. Why was he _even_ bothering to go talk to her? To make his best friend happy?

To his surprise, Matt got bold. He got as close as he could of the young woman, then asked in her ear, in a seductive tone he had forgot he could take:

“Would you like something else to drink?”


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again to our wonderful beta reader, Breejah! You can follow her work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah).

Hope you enjoy the second episode of our fan fiction! Leave kudos and comments! Happy reading!

* * *

_ A few years earlier _

_ Columbia University _

The loud music, a mix of intense base and strident noises, threatened to perforate her eardrums. The overwhelming smell of alcohol nearly gave her heartburn. Drunk, doped, and hormonal young adults dressed in costumes of variable legitimacy…  _ Not _ her type of crowd. “You’re  _ so _ stuck up,” Jayde, her roommate, a few hours earlier, had said. “ _ Come on _ ! I don’t want to go alone to that Halloween party. It’ll be fun. Get out of your books, for once. Take a night off! Pretty please?” Lux had argued, but Jayde, dressed as an 80’s aerobics trainer, had won over her conscience with sheer persistence on the topic until she’d agreed just to shut her up. 

Lux now regretted her choice. She stood alone like an idiot in a corner of a Law department room, a plastic cup of awful beer in hand. Jayde had disappeared from sight, as expected. She took a sip of beer and grimaced with disgust. It tasted so bad, she wasn’t sure which liquid she actually got.  

Sighing, Lux glanced around her. She noticed two guys on the other side of the room, visibly looking her way. Well, one was, dressed as hippie. He seemed to talk loudly to his compatriot, making wide gestures with his arms and hands. The other guy – who was quite handsome, she had to admit – seemed to look at his feet. He wore a chic dandy costume. The silver cane and the red-tinted round glasses were nice additions to the outfit. Lux lowered her eyes, fixing her black flat sandals, trying to avoid their attention. She heard Jayde’s voice in her head. “What if you meet Prince Charming at the party, hum?” she had said, the affirmation meant as a killer argument. Lux sighed. The hippie would be the one to come talk to her, not the handsome dandy. She  _ never _ attracted the pretty ones. 

Lost in her thoughts, Lux nearly choked on her ‘beer’ when someone said in her ear, in a soft, calm and warm voice: 

“Would you like something else to drink?” 

“Uhh…” She still processed his question, having looked up, when goosebumps broke out over her skin. It was  _ him,  _ the guy she thought wouldn’t approach, and he was standing in front of her with a gentle smile on his face.  _ Holy shit.  _ She could  _ not _ believe she had the guy with the red-tinted glasses in front of her. 

“It’s O.K., never mind, I’m sorry, this was a mistake, don’t mind me.” He sighed heavily, clearly taking her lack of response as a no. "Have a nice party." 

He began to turn on his heels. Her heart made a jump in her chest and before she could realize it, she had taken his hand in hers. 

“If… Err… If what you propose tastes better that this‒" 

“Shitty beer?” 

“Yeah…" She laughed nervously, unable to find something intelligent to say. 

“Can I ask a weird question?” he asked suddenly, his head tilting oddly to the side. She frowned, not understanding it. 

“I guess?” 

“Are you Cleopatra? The-the cane’s not just for show.” He showed he could fold the cane on itself. 

_Jesus Christ, he’s blind_ , thought Lux. Suddenly, the odd tilt to the head, the way his eyes didn’t quite meet hers through his glasses, suddenly made total sense. She felt like an idiot and was privately happy he couldn’t see the sudden blush that suffused her from head to toe, her heart pounding. For some odd reason, he smiled. “Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were… Uh… Yes, I’m Cleopatra.” He held out his hand to her, that smile still in place.

"I’m Matt. You are?"

"Lux. Nice to meet you, " she said, trying to sound as friendly as she could. She shook his hand. 

"Pretty and original name, " he said, as charming as the outfit he wore.  

"T-thanks." 

"Got a flask of Jack in my vest pocket. Care to join me for a drink, Lux?" Her name sounded  _ so _ exotic as he said it. She felt her cheeks turn to red. 

“Only if we get out of here,” she replied. 

"Now, we’re talking." He smiled to her again and gave Lux his arm. 

They left the party, his companion visibly as relieved as she was to do so. 

* * *

_ Clinton Church basement _

_ Some years later _

The first thing Lux felt when she emerged from sleep was the cold. Saturated with humidity, the air around her left the woman chilled to the bone. She curled on herself and a small moan escaped her lips. Lux couldn’t remember the last time her body had been as sore as it currently was.

"Morning," said a male voice, close to her. She jumped, opening her eyes, her heart now racing in her chest. 

Matthew Murdock sat at the edge of the bed she laid in, an impenetrable expression on his still bruised face, even if he did look better. Lux blinked a few times, trying to get accustomed to the room’s lighting. She silently sat in the bed, her head beginning to pound. She had expected the headache, but underestimated its force. 

"Wondered when you would wake up," said Matt, in a voice as cold as the room. 

"W-Where are we?" Her throat was extremely dry, making her voice hoarse. 

"We’re in Clinton Church. In the basement," he dropped. 

She swallowed harshly, his tone making her uncomfortable. She quickly glanced in the room. A bottle of painkillers laid on the side of a sink, near the entrance. Before Lux found the courage to ask for some water and two tablets, Matt asked: "What brings you here, Lux?" He paused, before he added: "After all these years?" 

"H-how… How did you–" 

"Father Lantom told me about your visit to him. Mentioned you by name. That, and I don’t forget voices." 

Silence filled the room for a few minutes. Lux felt out of place, tired, thirsty, and the headache only grew stronger. And what to tell him? ‘Well, I followed your career through the news, you disappeared, got interested in the case, found you here. Worked some magic on you. Passed out. Anything else you want to know?’ Lux bit her lower lip, feeling stupid and unsure of herself. 

“You’re lucky, you know,” said Matt, after a while. “Anyone else would have called the police.” Lux kept her mouth shut. “Coming here with Karen got you on their good side, I guess.” 

Matt got up from the bed and got to the sink with fluency. For an injured blind man, he knew how to maneuver the room. He grabbed the painkillers bottle, then a glass in a cupboard near the sink, before he filled it with water. He sat back on the bed. 

“Here,” he said, giving the two items to Lux. “Headache?” 

“Yeah… Thank you,” she muttered. A few seconds later, she had taken two tablets and emptied the glass of water in two swigs. “How long have I been out?” 

“Not sure. A day, maybe?” Lux simply nodded, looking at her hands holding the empty glass. “Sister Margaret and Father Lantom said my state improved, since you… How did she say it? Ah, yes. Since you ‘pushed some green light in me’.” Matt paused. “ _ What _ did you do to me, Lux?  _ Why _ are you here?  _ How _ did you find me?” 

Lux sighed. Herself didn’t really know why she had decided to use her abilities, why she had gone back to the orphanage, even. It’s like she had acted on instinct, only to now be cornered and owning explanations; and lying wasn’t an option. Hell, he would probably use all his lawyer’s tricks on her to get all the answers. Lux closed her eyes, took a moment to breathe. Then, even with the headache, the tiredness, she decided to go all in. Gathering all her courage, she asked:

“Have you ever heard of Chi before?”


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again to our wonderful beta reader, Breejah! You can follow her work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah).

Hope you enjoy the second episode of our fan fiction! Leave kudos and comments! Happy reading!

* * *

Lux talked for a while.

She started by telling Matt she had decided to stay in New York after getting her degree in journalism at Columbia. Going back to Chicago, to her hometown and family, didn’t appeal to her. Lux’ career as a freelance journalist had started gradually, with substantial financial uncertainty and an empty pantry at the beginning. But over the years, Lux had made a name for herself and was able to live from her writing. Some periods were better than others, but she wouldn’t have traded her job for any other. Being your own boss had lots of advantages.

“When you decided to take Fisk down with Foggy Nelson and Karen Page, that’s when I got interested in you,” she continued, pointing out she had forgot about that Halloween party at Columbia until she saw Matt and Foggy on television. “Then, I followed your cases and battles through the media. I didn’t want to get involved. Then… Midland Circle collapsed, you vanished. I got curious, did a bit of digging, and… Well… I ended up here.”

Lux chose to start with a childhood event, to explain how she got to be able to use her Chi in such unique ways. “At ten years old, I got extremely sick and was diagnosed with bacterial meningitis. I was considered a lost cause, the strain I had came with a high fatality rate, but one of the pediatricians treating me, an epidemiologist, made an under-the-table deal with my parents. He worked on an experimental drug to cure another disease similar to mine and he decided to try it on me. I was dying anyway. Nothing to lose, right? He injected me with a massive cocktail of antibiotics, steroids and other chemicals. It should have killed me. But miraculously, I was cured. And lucky. No physical or brain damage from the disease. I researched the man, a few years back. Seems he has disappeared from the Earth’s surface. Someone found out about his human trials. Turns out I wasn’t the only one. All his other  _ subjects  _ died, though. Before an official investigation was launched, he vanished. Yet, I do owe him my life.” Lux paused, thoughtful. “Everything went fine until I turned twelve.”

Lux still wondered if her abilities were the result of the medicine used to cure the bacterial meningitis, or if it just sparked latent talents she already had. She started to see colors around people and objects when she turned twelve. With it came headaches, then migraines. Seeing with her ‘third-eye’ 24/7 asked too much of her. The migraines became so intense, she ended up confined in her bedroom for days, in total darkness. Lux’ mother, quite spiritual and a believer in paranormal, saw signs of her daughter developing the abilities of a medium. That’s when Lux had met Myrkur Elansdottir, an Icelandic woman who had emigrated to the United States years before Lux was even born. “She taught me everything I know. Everything I can do. I see auras, but if I concentrate enough, I can identify a person’s energy points with a simple… Err… Let’s call it a ‘scan’. I can heal people, ease their pain. To a certain extend, of course. That’s what I did to you. I channeled my life energy into some sort of healing frequency and… _ voilà _ .”

Matt stayed silent for a while, after she had finished her monologue. She thought of shutting the hell up until he dared say something, but Lux got tired of his mutism.

“You don’t have to believe me,” she dropped, starting to feel annoyed by his attitude. “Just… Just  _ say _ something, Matthew. Please?”

“Who knows about your abilities?” he asked, making her sigh with – some – relief.

“My parents, Myrkur, and… Well, you.” She paused. “You don’t seem shocked, or…”

“Why would I be? I’ve met or heard about a few  _ gifted _ people. Your case adds to the list.”

“I sense you’re going to tell me to ‘fuck off’ or something,” mocked Lux, half serious.

“You should have ignored my case,” said Matt, in a tone full of reproaches.

“Why?” she asked, on edge.

Matt got up from the bed, then went to his, on the other side of the room. He laid on it, before he sighed heavily.

“I’m only going to get you hurt, Lux.”

She had heard that line before.

* * *

_ In Columbia University courtyard _

_ A few years earlier _

Arm on arm, Matt and Lux got pass the party crowd, then out of the building. He took an alcohol flask out of his interior vest pocket, opened it, then handed it to Lux.

“Here’s the drink I promised.” Lux took the flask but waited to drink from it, frowning. “I promise on my honor it’s not a trap,” added Matt, as if he read her mind. “In fact, I’m lucky you even talked to me, back there.”

“I usually don’t follow guys in the dead of night. Hopefully, you’re as much of a gentleman as your outfit suggests.”

“My idea is to respect the queen who accepted to share a drink with me. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Lux chuckled shyly, then took not one, not two, but three sips of the strong liquid in the flask, before giving the recipient back to Matt. When she gazed at him, she had to blink a few times, beginning to see colors around him and other elements in the area. Lux swore at herself, internally telling herself how of an idiot she could be. Drinking made her lose control over her abilities. What if it spoiled the mood? She knew how analytic she could become when unlocking her mind. And right now, Lux didn’t want to spoil  _ anything _ .

“That’s  _ so _ much better than the beer. Thank you,” she said in one breath, trying to ignore the color spectrum she rapidly entered.

“My pleasure. And you’re quite right.” He imitated Lux and took a few sips from the flask, while they continued to walk on the campus, the young woman guiding him. 

They got to a tree in the far back of the university park, and sat under it, resting their backs against the bark. He passed her the flask and she drank from it again, before giving it back. She was tipsy, would be drunk soon enough… But Lux decided to go the hell with it and enjoy the moment.

“Law student?” she asked him, the alcohol buzz starting to hit her, the colors getting brighter.

“It shows that much?”

“A little.”

“And you? Wait. Let me guess. Arts?”

“No.”

“Literature?”

“Wrong, but not too far.”

“Journalism?”

“It shows that much?” asked Lux, teasing. Matt laughed, taking the flask out of her hand. “Minor in history, on top of the journalism degree.”

“That explain the Cleopatra outfit.” They stayed in silence for a while, slowly emptying the flask.

“It’s so cliché, right? Ugh, don’t even know why I said that. Blame the Jack.” Lux laughed, light-headed, definitely drunk. She looked up, pleased at the night sky. Granted, it didn’t look like your normal sky with her powers on full display, but it was pretty all the same, maybe even moreso. She glanced at Matt, who seemed to be listening to her. She suddenly realized he was watching her, in his own way. She decided to describe the night sky to him. “Pretty evening. The night is without clouds and I wish you could see the few little stars there is, despite the light pollution. It’s hard to get a view of it like this in the city, must be a special day.”

“That’s the most romantic thing a girl ever said to me,” replied Matt, before they both laughed.

“Don’t try to kiss me, though,” she teased. “ _ That _ would be  _ extremely _ cliché. And I’m not drunk enough to kiss a dandy.”

“But what if  _ I’m _ drunk enough to kiss Cleopatra?”

“You wouldn’t dare,” she said in one breath, feeling her cheeks turn to red again.

Matt took another sip of Jack. Lux snatched the flask from his hands, and took a gulp, closing her eyes, enjoying the moment to the fullest. Letting go felt amazing. Before she even thought of giving the alcohol back to him, his lips were on hers… and she welcomed them completely.

The way he kissed her was out of a fairy tale; or more like out of an erotic novel. Shy at first, then more and more passionate, with a sort of eternal softness. It felt like he tried to  _ taste _ – the fruity cheap lipstick, the Jack still on her lips – and  _ feel _ – the swiftness of their tongues swirling, the hunger of lust in both their mouths –  _ everything _ . Even when his fingers caressed her neck, when he gently removed her wig and entangled his fingers in her hair he had loosen up, it felt… Different. Lux knew, even with the alcohol affecting her senses, it wasn’t just because of his blindness. Or maybe it was, but somewhat… Something… She glimpsed at their auras for a second - two bright reds entangling - and lust overwhelmed her.

Next thing she knew, Lux sat on his lap, her Cleopatra outfit lifted on her hips, her fingers in his silken hair, his glasses in the grass beside them. Their breaths were short, her mouth desperately wanting more, his hands hopelessly looking for some skin to caress. She thought of her apartment, or some dark room in the faculty nearby, but no, the base of this tree would do. Lux suddenly felt his arousal through his pants and if he dared bring his fingers down on her… 

Suddenly, his caresses became unsure, as his lips on hers. Lux broke their embrace first, concerned.

“Everything’s ok?” she murmured, sadden by his aura slowly turning to a dark shade of blue.

“I’m only going to get you hurt, Lux…” His tone and aura were enough to make her pull away in confusion. He seemed to drown in a sudden sharp despair. She pulled back, still straddling him, with a frown.

“What? Why?”

“I can’t. I just can’t.” He took her head in his hands, and he touched her forehead with his. “You deserve better than a man like me.” Before Lux could argue, he kissed her on the cheek, set her beside him, then got up on his feet and left so quickly it left her stunned.

Lux sat back against the tree for a while, alone, puzzled, and drunk, her head starting to ache. She wondered how in hell she had fucked it up.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again to our wonderful beta reader, Breejah! You can follow her work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah).

Hope you enjoy the second episode of our fan fiction! Leave kudos and comments! Happy reading!

* * *

Gemini waited patiently for Karen to pass in front of the alley she hid in. She knew the journalist always passed it on her way home. Leaning against a brick wall, arms crossed over her chest, she heard the familiar sound of Karen’s high heels on the sidewalk. The moment the blonde woman came into view, Gemini called on her.

“Karen,” whispered the teenager, but loud enough for the woman to hear. Karen stopped abruptly, before she turned to Gemini.

“Geez! Don’t scare me like that! ” The woman had already a hand in her purse. The girl assumed Karen held some kind of weapon at the bottom of her bag, probably a gun. Gemini stepped back, grabbing Karen by the arm, forcing her to enter the alley, a serious look on her face. 

“Karen, there is something I need to tell you.”

“Must be serious if you dare show yourself. What’s going on? ”

“It’s Fisk,” dropped Gemini in a sadden voice. “He’s… coming out.”

“Coming out? What do you mean, coming out?” The teenager watched Karen’s face closely. Suddenly, it whitened, the woman probably figuring out what Gemini meant. “He… He can’t come out of prison. The charges against him… He’s behind bars for  _ years _ . That’s impossible.”

The teenager sighed. “He got shanked in jail and decided to strike a deal with the Feds. They’re letting him out. On house arrest, since they can’t take someone has high profile as him to a hospital, but in my book,  _ out _ is  _ out _ .” Gemini paused. “I’m sorry. I know what you think of him. Thought it would be better if I told you myself. Better than learning it on the news.”

“I can’t… I can’t believe this. Is he out yet? Where, on house arrest?” Karen sounded shaken, nervous. “He’ll come after everyone. He’ll get revenge. He’ll—”

“The Feds will be watching,” interrupted Gemini. “And closely. He won’t make a move right away. But be ready. Just in case. Oh, and he’s going back to his penthouse. My guess? He’s got a reason for helping the Feds. And it’s not because he got shanked.” The teenager shook her head, sighed, then asked Karen: “What will you do? ”

“I don’t know. I mean… Who would have thought Fisk would get out of prison. Shit… What should I do? “

The teenager shrugged. “There’s not much you can do. We don’t know his plans. But you should warn everyone that went up against him. Like Foggy. Or… Matt.” Gemini paused again, carefully observing the journalist’s reaction. “By the way, did you learn anything at the church?”

“No,” sighed Karen. “Nothing new. I thought going with Lux White would help. But no. Total bust.”

Gemini frowned, thoughtful. “So Lux is her name, huh? I wondered who accompanied you.”

“Keeping track of my moves, Gemini? Guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Got to cover my tracks and see where my information goes. It’s part of the business. Anyway, don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll find something on Murdock soon enough.” 

The girl stepped deeper in the alley’s shadows, happy to have learn the name of the new player in town.

“You think Fisk will try to get back at us?”

“You put him behind bars, Karen. The three of you; Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson and you. Pretty sure Fisk wants someone to pay.”


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again to our wonderful beta reader, Breejah! You can follow her work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah).

Hope you enjoy the second episode of our fan fiction! Leave kudos and comments! Happy reading!

* * *

Matthew had listened to Lux’ story, but also to her heartbeat and any body language he could ascertain with his senses. He wished to make sure she spoke the truth, and not just some pretty story. To his surprise, Lux’ pulse stayed even, except when she told him she had forgot they had crossed paths at Columbia. He sensed her stress all along her monologue, however. True it’s not everyday you tell your life story to someone so they don’t report you to the police.  

Matt also felt her tiredness, at least to some extent. ‘Healing’ him, or whatever she did, had asked a lot from her. Maybe she lacked practice; maybe she spent too much energy on him. He got curious for a second, then realized he didn’t really care. Did he even believe her? True, Sister Margaret seemed to have witnessed greenish ‘magic’ when she had caught Lux in the room upstairs, but… The less he knew, the better; and vice versa.  

“You should have ignored my case,” said Matt, trying to sound as detached and reproving as he could. 

“Why?” she asked, suddenly edgy. 

Matt got up from Lux’ bed, before going to his.  

Now laying in it, looking at a ceiling he couldn’t see, he tried to gather his thoughts. He sighed heavily. 

“I’m only going to get you hurt, Lux.” 

“I can take care of myself thank you very much,” she retorted with anger. “And I can help you.” 

“I’m not kidding, Lux,” he replied, ignoring her last sentence. 

“Is that why you haven’t told Karen Page or Franklin Nelson you’re still alive?” 

“It’s complicated,” he dropped. 

“Bullshit.  _ You’re _ making it complicated. And hurting your friends in the process.” 

“I  _ don’t  _ deserve any pity, or help, or compassion whatsoever.” 

“What happened to you, Matthew Murdock?” Lux asked, a point of sadness in her voice. It stung his anger. 

“Oh,  _ please _ . Like you care.” 

Lux bitterly chuckled. “Who would have thought you became  _ such  _ an asshole.” 

Matt didn’t answer. Lux’ heartbeat increased, sign of the exasperation gaining her; exactly what he wished for. A tensed silence fell on the room. Before any of them broke it, he heard a cell phone vibrate. Lux searched in her clothing, before she got out of bed, then out of the room. Matt closed his eyes, slowed his breathing and focused his hearing on the phone conversation. 

“Lux White?” 

“Hi. It’s-it’s Karen.” Matt frowned when he recognized the woman’s voice. “You’re O.K.?” 

“I’m fine, yeah. Tired, but… You know. Are  _ you _ O.K.? You seem…” Lux paused. “Something you need to tell me or–” 

“I don’t even know why I’m calling you. It’s just… It’s unbelievable.” Karen sounded panicked. Matt tensed, regretting it an instant later, his body still hurting intensively. 

“What’s going on, Karen?” asked Lux, firmly. 

“It’s Fisk,” dropped the woman on the phone, and Matt focused even more on the conversation. 

“Fisk?” 

“He’s-he’s coming out of prison.” Matt got up on his elbows in the bed, astonished, forgetting the pain. 

“What do you mean, getting out of prison?” Now, it’s Lux who sounded panicked. “He has a few years of prison in from of him. The fuck’s going on?” 

“Apparently he made a deal with the Feds. He decided to talk, got shanked… Now they’re putting him on house arrest to make sure he stays alive. I… I can’t believe it. All we did… For  _ nothing _ .  _ Nothing _ .” 

Matt fell back on the bed, suddenly dizzy; and  _ incredibly  _ angry. 

Getting back in the streets of Hell’s Kitchen was now a priority. 

Daredevil had to come out of his lair.


End file.
